Deliverance
by Herr Hertog
Summary: Harry found his way back to Hogwarts once again and is confronted with new professors during his school year and the quest for the horcruxes.
1. Start of New year

I couldn't resist to make up my own story, and after a couple of days I just wrote a start. I'd liked to know if it is worth to go on, so plz review.

I don't own any of the characters and/or exicting Harry Potter scenes that were used in the story that came forth from J.K. Rowlings mind, I do however own the characters Prof. Mehtlik and Prof. Venuta

PS: The first three chapters are relatively short but mere to proper introduce the new teachers.

* * *

An seemingly everlasting storm brewed over the country, and it was in this awful weather that the Hogwarts Express had to travel through the land. Harry was sitting with Luna and Neville in a compartment sharing holiday stories when a shady figure moved through the corridor. Harry spotted him in the corner of his eyes and stood up immediately. Ran- for as much as possible in a train compartment- to the door pulled his wand and yanked it open. Nothing, apart from the witch with the lunch trolley but she was on the other far side of the train. "What's wrong Harry?" asked Neville. "Nothing, my imagination I guess". He sat back and continued the conversation about Luna's fascination encounter with a small-nosed-Humbreypoudl.

The hours passed and the train halted with squeaking breaks and a lot of sissing, everybody rose from their seats, pulling out their trunks and in some cases their animal cages as well. Harry retrieved Hedwig from the luggage rack and fed her some owl-sweets before he took of with the others. " As most other years Hagrid was standing there as ever calling the first years. "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere pleas", it sounded over the platform. As Harry peeked through the train windows he caught sign of Hermione and Ron already walking up to him and making the half-giant forget that he's main purpose was to assemble the first years. He saw Hagrid's face taking a worried look and saw him rise to his toes to look over Ron and Hermione- as is if a guy who was at least to times as high as a average man needed to- to the train. The worried look immediately changed to a big grin when he saw Harry leaving the train. After greeting Hagrid and ensuring him that they was doing okay, the trio walked to the carriages that would take them to the school. "Hagrid was really glad he saw us again didn't he?" " Sure did, he totally forgot about the first years" Ron laughed. "Talking about firs years they seem to be even smaller than last year." "Oh Ron shut it!" Hermione barked. "It's true though." Ron softly said. "Ever thought of you getting bigger every year?" "Hmmz yeah that may me an explanation as well mate" Ron said ashamed about having never let that thought cross his mind.

Moments later they arrived at the big doors leading on into the castle. As he set a foot inside the large hall Harry immediately got the finally-arriving-home-after-a-long-journey feeling over him like a warm blanket, and let out a joyful sigh. They sat at their house table noticing a few new faces at the table: A beautiful woman was sitting on one side next to Professor Flitwick. She had long curled brown hair and emerald green eyes matching with her emerald green dress. Harry felt an elbow in his side and turned over to see Ron's face pointing at the same woman he was admiring. "Isn't she something ey?" "Hey you're forgetting your with Hermione now" Harry smirked "Peeking isn't touching, you should know that." An 'ahem' sounded from the other side of the table. Harry saw an astonished Umbridge sitting an the other side of the table but when she had the voice of Hermione he shook his head and saw and heard Hermione complaining that boys never could be subtle about those things and that sitting on the other side of the table didn't meant that there was an 'Imperturable Charm' casted between them so that the couldn't hear them. Both of the now red-cheeked guys immediately changed their looks to the other new teacher.

Harry let his eyes ran along the new face. The new face was a man around the age of thirty with half-long brown curled hair and he wore black robes with a high collar. But Harry's eyes kept being pulled to the mans eyes, he couldn't see it clearly from this distance but there was something about them. Just as he was about to focus in on them Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and there was an immediate silence. "First of all , to speak in late Professor Dumbledore's words, to our new students welcome and to our old welcome back." As she dabbed her eye corners with a dark blue handkerchief she spoke "This year will be a hard year without Professor Dumbledore around and Deatheaters on the loose for both the students, who have to study under these circumstances, and the Professors of Hogwarts, who have to teach you under the same circumstances. But this circumstances also create a bond between the two of us, and let it be that bond that helps us all to reach our goals this year. Know that the teachers of Hogwarts are always there for you, be it for school assignments or for personal problems. Now I can understand that you are all hungry so I'll keep it short. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone and as I say everyone I mean everyone, so is the girls bathroom on the second floor. We have two new Professors this year, so I would like you to give a warm welcome to Professor Methlik who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and be the new Head of Slytherin and Professor Venuta who shall be teaching Potions and taking my old post as Head of Gryffindor. Now let us eat."

Professor McGonagall hadn't finish her sentence yet or the golden bowls an plates were filled with all delicious sorts of food. "Does this mean she still be teaching Transfiguration?" Ron asked with his mouth full. "It must be since there are only two new teachers en neither of them are going to teach it, besides she always loved to teach it I can imagine that she has a hard time letting go of it until she found a suitable substitute." "True Hermione, it's like taking Hagrid of Care of Magical Creatures. He wouldn't let go until there is a substitute that is good enough according to his standards."

After the meal the Gryffindors walked to the 'Fat Lady' and as a Prefect Hermione stated that this periods password would be 'Bezoar'. The portrait swung open and made way for the group of eager Gryffindors.


	2. First Encounter With Strange Eyes

_Thanks for the review(s)_

_Here is chapter II, hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and/or exicting Harry Potter scenes that were used in the story that came forth from J.K. Rowlings mind, I do however own the characters Prof. Mehtlik and Prof. Venuta_

_PS. Indeed I broke up the Dialogues

* * *

_

The magical ceiling in the great hall was as bad if not worse than the outside weather; dark grey clouds flew over the tables during breakfast.

"So much for a rise and shine" said Ron stuffing cereal in his mouth.

"Worst case would be if we had to spend our morning outside" Hermione shivered

"We start with DADA, speaking of it look! A third of our lessons is DADA".

They all gasped at their tables.

"Well at least we can't blame them if we lose from a Deatheater." Every one who was still gasping at his or her time table, and was able to hear Ron's remark, now gasped at him.

"Merlins slippers Ron don't say things like that besides we've shown the Deatheaters last year we're not to be trifled with!"

"Yeah thanks to the Felix Felicis potion that is." Ron muttered

"You shouldn't doubt your skills Ron!"

"Yeah sure whatever" And with that Ron left the table stuffing a jellydonut in his mouth along the way.

"What's got into him?" Ginny asked hopping over to Hermione

"No idea Ginny."

"Guess he has to get used to a Dumbledoreless Hogwarts, or maybe its just he got out on the wrong side of the bed."

"Hmm I know good potion for that last one, I'll bring it with me when I see you guys for lunch, Ill bring up the topic real subtle and than convince him to take the potion"

"Haha you do that Gin" Harry said while rising up to go to this years first lesson.

* * *

Everyone had settled in, Gryffindors on the right and Ravenclaws was sitting on the left this time instead of Slytherins. Harry sat at the end of the row waiting for Professor Mehtlik to arrive, there was an ambiance of excitement around the classroom. All sorts of gossip about the DADA teacher had travelled around the school. Worst was when some students were convinced that he was Snape who drank polyjuice potion and attained the job again under another name. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a door which was closed and a black flash in the corner of his eyes. While feeling he had a Déjà-vu he sprang up with is wand pulled and faced the DADA professor directly in his eyes. Harry's jaw dropped a few centimetres and his want lay loose between his fingers.

"If you reacted the same way you did to me against a Deatheater you would have been toast already mister Potter. If you plan to hex me at least hold your wand in my direction the next time will you." The pitchblack robed man spoke.

Harry sat back down never taking his eyes of the man who walked to the front of the class unimpressed by his performance.

"Ladies and gentleman as said by Headmistress McGonagall, I am Professor Mehtlik and I will be teaching you the Defence Against the Dark Arts. After a few weeks of thorough search I managed to find an old DADA teacher of yours who has properly taught you in the past. And if I say properly I don't mean letting you study out of a book and not letting you practice once in a while and neither about duel clubs which aren't led properly by at least two capable teachers."

"Well at least we know that he doesn't like the way Umbridge and Lockheart taught us don't we Harry?"

"Huh? Oh …yeah …right .." Harry stuttered. He couldn't help it, he was obsessed with the mans eyes they were so…

"Mister Potter! MISTER POTTER!"

Harry woke from his own thoughts by both the elbow of Hermione in his ribs and the loud voice of the professor who had walked up to him meanwhile.

"Mister Potter if you are not feeling well I want you to leave for the School Nurse immediately otherwise I'd like you to tell me what can I do to make you pay attention."

"No..Noth..Nothing sir it must be the early mornings." Hermione gasped at Harry, she didn't know him the way he was acting right now. She turned her face up to look onto the professors face and saw why Harry had been acting this way. Proffessor Mehtlik's eyes weren't your everyday eyes to say the least. She wasn't even sure if it were eyes he had there. Between the eyelids there were black spheres no eye white nor was there an iris. Completely black eyes they were. The Professor noticed Hermione staring a him now as well.

"Is there something you would like to say miss Granger?" Hermione just shook her head unable to let out any words.

"She just wants to know what it is with the eyes" Ron said blunt.

"Ah yes 'with the eyes" Mehtlik said imitating Ron "My eyes are black miss granger as yours are brown, now are you able to pay attention to my lessons instead of my looks?."

Both nodded yes and Professor Mehtlik made his way back to the front of the classroom ignoring the rising number of students now taking an even better look at his eyes.

"I spoke about how I contacted your former DADA Professor Lupin, he was indeed hard to track but eventually I found him walking near a couple of shabby muggle houses in London. Harry exchanged a look with both Ron and Hermione and than returned his attention back to his teacher. We talked about the variety of teachers and their teachings who have came here to Hogwarts. And after a conversation with Headmistress McGonnagal I've set up this years programme which will take up as you might have noticed a third of your timetable this year. The lessons will be separated into a practical lessons which will be the 3 hour lessons on Wednesday and Thursday and a theoretical lesson which will be the 2 hour lesson on Monday. My lessons are practical but can only be practical if you do your homework and do a lot of self studying, keep that in mind. Furthermore Headmistress McGonnagal gave me a carte-blanche when it comes to which hexes and curses I want to teach you, so along the way I'll also be teaching you some handy hexes which are labelled under the 'Dark Arts'". Soft whispers went through the room as the professor spoke these words.

"For now enough about the lessons let's get to them. The first curse I'm going to teach you is a very underestimated and therefore clearly forgotten one. The curse is called Ventro Eructo also known as the 'Vomiting Curse'" He ran his hand across the blackboard and the details of the curse he'd wanted to tell them appeared. "Since it is almost time I'd like you to copy these facts and use them in the essay you'll be writing for the next lesson. I expect to be in there at least: What it does to the wizards/witches body, how to stop the curse and if there need to be given any medication afterwards. The length of perk used for the essay is not of importance but more is always better. Keep in mind that this essay will not be an easy assignment because most books fail to elaborate about the curse. Now, ladies and gentleman you are excused" For a moment there was only the sound of quills copying. But soon one after another the students left. Hermione waited for Harry and Ron in the corridor and as soon as she saw them they began to talk about the lesson.

"I cant believe he's going to teach us the Dark Arts" she said after a while.

"Well it might come in handy in some situations, fighting fire with fire right? Ron stated.

"That might be true but still this is not Durmstrang…"

"Oh Hermione give the guy a brake…"

"Look who's talking, you could have been more subtle than blank staring at his eyes."

"Might be so but I was completely flabbergasted the moment I stood there facing him eye to eye"

" if I could call it that way." Ron smirked

"Hmm good question mate."

"Anyhow let's get something to eat before we head to Potions, I'm starving"

"That may be the brightest idea this morning Ron" Harry praised his friend

"Hunger always makes me cranky"

"Oh that explains" Hermione whispered to Harry with a wink. He smirked and the trio continued to the Great Hall for lunch.


	3. Prosperous Potions

_Thanks Again for the review interestedreader it motivates a lot_

_Sorry for the long intro I promise more action to come but this was to proper introduce the new teachers plus I just like to write long dialoguely chapters._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and/or exicting Harry Potter scenes that were used in the story that came forth from J.K. Rowlings mind, I do however own the characters Prof. Mehtlik and Prof. Venuta

* * *

_

Professor Mehtlik took his place at the dining table next to Headmistress McGonagall, and began a conversation with Hagrid who was sitting at the other side of him.

"So how was yer first less'n than?"

"Alright thanks, accept for that rather unpleasant disturbance with mister Potter." By the sound of Harry's name McGonagall turned her head instantly.

"Can't be that bad" Hagrid muttered.

"Professor Mehtlik, I would like you to elaborate further please" she asked, making sure she didn't sound too interested.

"As you wish Headmistress. When I entered the classroom everything was as normal as could be for a first lesson, until I was about to pass mister Potter. He stood up like lightning struck and had his wand pulled. I'm sure he would have hexed me wasn't it for my… let's say characteristic appearance." At that moment all three teachers were looking at Harry and he caught them in the eye.

"Still stormy eh Harry?"

"Wh..what?"

"The ceiling mate…" Ron said with a worried look

"Oh that… yeah right"

"Anything wrong Harry, your not still dubbing on that incident with Mehtlik are you?"

"The matter of fact I am."

"How come?" Hermione asked a bit worried

"I think I saw Hagrid, Mehtlik and McGonagall looking at me."

"So?" Ron said.

"So.. I think they were discussing what happened his first lesson today. It isn't quite a way to start a first lesson is it?"

"Well you made quite an impression if that's what you mean."

"Yes Hermione that's exactly what I meant." A bit worried but also cheerful she guessed his thoughts she took another sausage.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Maybe I'll go to his room tonight and apologize"

"Hmmm good idea, but now that we talk about it Harry what made you do it in the first place?" Because of all the commotion she totally forgot to ask him.

"On the way to Hogwarts I saw a shady figure moving through the train, and I saw it again as he walked into the classroom. You guys were patrolling the train haven't you saw him sitting in a compartment?"

"Uhm well to be honest we didn't really ahmm well. We did patrol but not that thorough." Both Hermione and Ron turned red and through all the giggles of Hermione she made it clear to Harry that they spent more time snogging than patrolling.

"Great of all train patrols this has to be the one you guys snog. Anyhow… It would've made sense if he did. I mean Lupin travelled the same way back then."

"Yeah I'm sure that's the explanation, he must have walked by and entered the next compartment."

"Yeah… yeah I guess." They all finished their lunch and went to up to the Gryffindor room to get all of their Potion equipment.

* * *

"Hello class" The students turned their heads to find that Professor Venuta just came around the corner walking like a top model. Harry took a better look at her now that she was closer than before. She was in late twenties -thirty max-, had a smooth and cheeky face with full red lips and emerald green eyes. When he dropped his line of view a bit he noticed that she was well developed to say on the right places, he quickly recomposed himself as she stood almost next to him. She made a smooth hand gesture and the door to the potions classroom opened.

"Please go on everyone." Her sweat voice echoed through the stone corridors of the castles dungeons. Most male students needed to be snapped out of a stare and be reminded that they were here to take Potions lessons. After they found themselves inside the classroom most students stood in awe of what they saw, no longer was it a dark and gloomy classroom. It was full of nice colours and decorations.

"I guess it has changed a bit around here hasn't it class?" Most students could only nod as they stood there.

On the walls there were a couple of paintings with wizards standing proud over or next to their cauldron. The walls were no longer of dark green like stone but had a nice purple wallpaper over them. Also the smell was way better than before but that could also came from Professor Venuta's perfume Harry thought. Ron nudged him and pointed to the teacher who was facing the blackboard.

"Nice tush" The boys grinned to each other and because of that they didn't notice the disapproving sound coming from between Hermione's front teeth.

"Right, today I will make a start on the potion known as 'Celeri Magi'. Does anyone here know what effect it has on a wizard or witch?" Immidiatly Hermione's hand went airborne.

"Ah yes miss Granger isn't it?"

"It is professor" she nodded

"Well share your thoughts please."

"It is a potion that enhances the wizard or witches overall speed."

"Correct, I'll give Gryffindor ten points for that. Celeri Magi indeed enhances the users speed, at it's best three times and lets face it this is indeed a very useful effect. The only downside is that it, as so many other potions, needs to boil for over three days and than cool down for another three full days. Furthermore the speed it provides is determined by the accuracy that was used during the brewing process. So in theory if brewed perfectly it provides three times normal speed but to be honest very few reach that level. Now I myself am able to brew it perfectly and therefore the potion in the cauldron that is standing over there enhances you with three times normal speed." She said somewhat proud.

"I'd like you all to line up and one after another and take a sip." One after another they drank the potion that spread a odour like stewed carrots. Soon the whole room was filled with students that were moving like crazy, people ran from the back of the room to the front in less than a second. But very soon one after another stopped in their pace and tripped by the diminish of momentum.

"You've all experienced the effects of the potion and even the downside of it which is if you don't know when the enhancing ends you fall flat on your face because of the force that comes free when you stop." She laughed.

"Anyhow as home work for next lesson I want an essay about the potion which tells me your personal experience, what purposes you would use the potion and after that the standard way of describing the potion and its contents. Make sure it is at least 15 centimetres long. You may leave the room" With that she turned around waving her long curly hair through the air and walking elegantly to the Professors cabin.

* * *

The rest of the day was less exciting Harry and Ron were off after Herbology but Hermione had Arithmancy so they separated after tea time. Ron and Harry decided to take a stroll outside. They talked about the new teachers and what they thought of their lessons.

"Potions is going to be the best lesson this year, with a teacher like that" Ron cheered

"And on top of the playmate-for-a-teacher she is very skilled"

"I wonder on which other subjects she is skilled too" The boys laughed like boys do when boasting about women and what to do with them.

"But seriously mate you have to talk to Mehtlik I saw him walking through the corridors and well he seemed a bit bothered" Harry signed.

"Yeah I know but it is so stupid, at every strange sound or sight I pull my wand instantly."

"Well might save your life someday"

"I hope he thinks that as well" The boys walked back to the school with a de-tour around Quidditch field. Both were hungry but Harry couldn't eat that much that evening, he continuously looked up to the teachers table but he never caught Mehtlik eyes again as if he was evading them.

"Give it a rest Harry and eat, you'll get your chance tonight"

"I guess." and with a heavy heart he took some more chicken wings for show.


	4. Eye of the Raven

_Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and/or exicting Harry Potter scenes that were used in the story that came forth from J.K. Rowlings mind, I do however own the characters Prof. Mehtlik and Prof. Venuta _

_

* * *

_

_After dinner the Gryffindors headed back to the tower to study and work on the pile of homework they received_.

"Aaargh none of these books says anything about 'Ventro Eructo'"

"Yeah I know, I've read through three books so far but none of it says anything about it" Harry sighted

"Guys it's of no use we'll have to go to the library tomorrow to look for it."

"I guess your right Hermione, so shall we move over to Potions?"

"Yes let's" Hermione agreed

"So Venuta wanted to know: what we experienced, why and where we would to use it, and than the ingredients right?"

"Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You've paid attention today didn't you?" Hermione asked like accusing him for a crime.

"Well yeah I like to make a good impression."

"And since when are you interested what teachers think of you?"

The discussion between the new lovers kept going on for several minutes and consisted mostly of Hermione accusing Ron of constantly looking at Venuta's body and Ron denying that. Meanwhile Harry had moved over to another table and made his essay. This wasn't what he'd normally do but he had some business to attend to tonight and in his mind couldn't waste any time. The whole day he kept thinking about what happened the morning, it lay like a stone on his stomach. But why? Why was he so motivated to apologize? Was he so desperate for a new protector that he clang to everyone that was capable of protecting him in any way? His mind rattled on and he came to the conclusion that this wouldn't have happened if that.. that.. monster of a man hadn't killed the late Headmaster. He still had trouble sleeping at night, seeing the Headmaster's lifeless body flying over the balcony time and time again and than waking up all covered in cold sweat.

His essay was finished and he looked up to the big clock in the common room, half pas nine. The professor ought to be in his office at this time shouldn't he? He got up and walked past both Ron and Hermione who were heavily ignoring each other and were deeply buried in there books, so deep that even Ron didn't notice Harry saying he'd be back in a minute and than leaving the room.

The hallways were as dark as ever, only some lights coming from paintings that had fire or candles painted on them and of course the occasionally beams of moonlight coming through a window. He made his way to the DADA Professors Office. Strange he thought in himself, he had stood here and entered this room so many times before. But never with a heavy heart. He was here for Lockhearts detention, Lupins Anti-Dementor Lessons, would-be-Moody's pep-talks and to uncover the Tri-Wizard tournament hints. He was here for Umbridge detentions; unconsciously he rubbed his hand where the words were cut into. No he never associated this room with regret. He touched the wood of the door and let his hand run down the grains. He sighted and knocked. No answer. He knocked again and though he thought he had heard stumbling inside the room there was no 'come in' or 'who is it' coming from the other side. Harry leant with his back against the door and let himself slide down to a sitting position. He couldn't help it but he felt tears stinging in his eyes. He wanted to talk to somebody really, someone who understood his feelings someone who looked at his problems from a different side, someone… someone like Dumbledore. He pulled himself together, got up and made his way back to the common room.

* * *

The next morning Ron and Hermione were back together and clearly showing it, they walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for breakfast kissing here and there along the way. They had spent the night in the common room talking and both were somewhat tired. Harry and Ron had two hours off between their lessons and they were going to use it for the DADA-essay they promised to Hermione, who still wasn't sure they were going to because being in the library had never been the boys favourite time spending. The lessons went by and after lunch the boys headed for the library, they greeted Madam Pince which just gave curious look in return.

"Well if you start on this side I'll cover the other one" Ron suggested

"Yeah that'll do"

Both boys came back to their table with enormous pile of books which some how were related to DADA or secreted body fluids. After an hour or so they finally found something that was worth reading and with it they quickly answered the questions.

"There that should do it." Harry stated.

"Yeah good team work eh? I guess Mehtlik underestimated the Hogwarts Library."

"Haha well in any case we got what we need and maybe we can let Hermione copy from us this time so she can go to bed early"

"That is if she's nice enough to me" Ron smirked raising his eyebrows a couple of times.

"You dog" Harry said laughing

Harry and Ron made their way to the common room an enjoyed the rest of the break. The rest of the days went by without anything special really, Harry's day existed mostly of absorbing information and in the evening about studying to absorb even more. Luckily the first Hogsmeade trip was not far off. During the last few days he hadn't had the chance to talk to his DADA teacher in private mainly due the fact that there were always students or Professors around him asking things; everyone seemed to want something from him.

* * *

When Harry had another period off one day he went for a stroll. He walked past the green houses to the lake and sat on a large boulder. The sun shone on is face and he took of his jacket and sat on it for a bit more comfort. He overviewed the lake there was nothing new except for .. yeah there it was, Dumbledore's tomb. He hadn't seen it since the funeral.

For a moment all the times he had spent with the Headmaster went through his mind, how he yelled at him and cursed him. And how comforting his laugh and cheerful eyes always had been.

"Fine day for a walk isn't it?" A heavy dark voice came from behind

Harry turned and saw Professor Mehtlik standing there.

"Mind if I take place next to you?"

Harry muttered no and shook his head.

"It's views like these that makes people think isn't it?, what were you thinking about Harry?"

"A..about Professor Dumbledore sir, his tomb over there made me once again go through all moments we've spent together."

"Ah yes, impressive funeral it was but ever so modest"

"You were there sir?" Harry asked surprised because he hadn't saw him at all at the funeral. But than again which strange face did he remember that day?.

"Indeed I was, I saw you sitting on a chair with a redheaded girl which I now think was Ginny Weasly , you were calming her down."

Harry didn't say a word and looked at a seagull flying by, the memories of the funeral, the pain and tears that flew he didn't want to think about it. There was a silence between the two rock-sitters which didn't felt to unpleasant but Harry knew this was the moment to talk about what happened that first lesson.

"Professor, I'd like to apologize"

Mehtlik's eyebrows raised in surprise "What for Potter?"

The way his name left his mouth was one Harry never experienced. Most of the time there was a certain tone mixed with it, but this time it seemed blank. As if Mehtlik wasn't prejudged at all, as if he didn't have an opinion about him. He didn't know what he liked best.

"About what happened Monday morning, when I was about to .. you know"

Mehtlik felt the guilt and regret through the sentence as it left the boys mouth. "Ah yes that was a interesting start to say the least" he stated.

"I know sir and I'm very sorry my nerves seem to get the best of me nowadays"

"Don't apologize Potter, it wasn't the fact that you wanted to hex me that surprised me, although it was quite surprising indeed, but the fact that you didn't fire it because of that you couldn't stop staring at my eyes. You were completely stupefied , you the one bearing a scar that makes people stare at you as much as a mountain of Galleons would. I expected a bit more discretion from you, but on that manner I think your former Potions teacher was quite right in comparing you to an Elephant in a porcelain cabin."

Harry now knew why he had felt so guilty he had treated Professor Mehtlik the same way people treated him. He hated to be stared at and yet he did exactly the same thing. He felt a hand on his shoulders and knew that it was his DADA teacher's.

"Ah forget about it Potter it is not something to maelstrom about."

Just as Harry wanted to say something he heard the sound of flapping wings and turned his head upwards, a large raven came down from the sky and landed on Mehtlik's lower arm which he held up. It was completely black as were most of them but he noticed something different about this raven, he had blue eyes and they almost seemed human like…

"This is Reginald, and as you can see he's more than my mailman." Reginald cawed somewhat proud.

Harry looked from the creatures eyes to Mehtlik's " You've got a special bond with him don't you Professor?"

"Yes I do" Mehtlik said "But unfortunately I've got a first years class waiting for me so we can't continue our conversation, how about same stone same time next week?"

"I'll be there"

"Great, well see you tomorrow in class Potter." And with Reginald now sitting on his shoulder Mehtlik walked off towards the castle.

Harry continued his day with a better mood. He had talked about the conversation briefly with his friends but didn't think about the meeting until that night in his bed. Mehtlik and the raven had some sort of special bond that was for sure and more than meets the eye, literally, too bad he could ask about it. Slowly Harry was replaying the conversation in his head until he came to the point where Mehtlik talked about his former Potions teacher. He never noticed that Slughorn wasn't pleased with his discretion he was always very complimentary towards him and the way he brewed his potions unlike…

Harry sat straight in bed as if an alarm went off and yelled: " He spoke to Snape!"


	5. Interrogation

_Sorry for the late update, I hade some NEWT's of my own. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and/or exicting Harry Potter scenes that were used in the story that came forth from J.K. Rowlings mind, I do however own the characters Prof. Mehtlik and Prof. Venuta

* * *

_

"Harry what do you take me for? Do you think that Professor Mehtlik just walked in here and we gave him the job? We did thorough research about him and even did a interview with him after we let him drink Veritaserum."

"And?" Harry growled more than asked

"And, we concluded that he wasn't a threat for the students nor was he for the teachers or the whole institution of Hogwarts"

"But Professor he talked to ….Snape" A shiffer went through both McGonagall's and Harry's Body. "Isn't that proof enough? I mean Snape wouldn't let any Member of the Order or a Dumbledore sympathising wizard near him right now."

"I agree that it is very odd to say the least, but I can't do anything based on your judgements Harry and you ought to know that by now."

"Bu.." Harry tried to interrupt

"That is why I have send for Professor Mehtlik to let him tell his side of the story" McGonagall went on.

There was a firm knock on the door, McGonagall told Mehtlik to come in. As he entered the room his presence was clearly noticeable; tension felt the air.

"You have send for me Headmistress?" He stated more than asked

"Indeed I have Mordacay, mister Potter here told me that you hinted about you having met Snape before the start of terms. I would like you to know what you have to say about this matter."

Without a flinch Mehtlik stated that it was true. McGonagall sat straight in her seat, she didn't show worry to Harry but on the inside she was about to jump the man if he didn't explained himself right now.

"Professor Mehtlik, I am very eager to hear further about the matter. But before you go on I would like to make sure that you are telling me the truth and nothing but that."

"Yes of course Headmistress we can't be too careful these days" Mehtlik's hand reached into his robes, Harry carefully followed all his movements as he held his wand ready in his own robes, and retrieved a snake wrapped vile from it. "I can imagine you want me to drink this" he said as he handed the vile over to McGonagall. She opened the vile and sniffed: "Veritaserum"

* * *

After Mehtlik had ingested a dose of the serum McGonagall asked: "What is you full name Professor"

"Mordacay Brutus Thuathal Mehtlik" He stated and after a approving look of McGonagall he sat himself in a large black-with-green-cushioning-chair that he transformed out of thin air. As he sat down and his robes got pulled up a bit Harry noticed he was wearing knee-high combat boots with silver snakelike buckles.

"I shall start at the beginning. I met Serverus at a Dark Aarts congress held in 'Dunkelwald' Germany, although we both weren't of age yet we attended a seminar for young Wizards and Witches. We were teamed up during this seminar and because of that forced to cooperate. At first he kept a large distance, only speaking when he really needed to. But over the days he spoke more and more and we came to a point that we could call each other friend. When the congress came to an end so did our team. We both went our ways but kept contact over the years.

That stopped after a couple of years simply because of the fact that we both were too busy studying and having other pressing matters to attend to; for Serverus this was living a double life which consisted of working for Voldemort as well as Dumbledore I would learn later. The years went by and of course I thought about him but I never set myself to write a new letter to him.

It was a stormy night as I sat in my library and my house-elf told me that there was a man at the door with the name of Serverus Snape. I couldn't believe it at first and had to see it with my own eyes, for as much as they are mine that is. It was him, Serverus Snape was standing at my door but he wasn't alone. He stood there flanked by a boy with white-blond hair, who was by no mistake a child of Lucius Malfoy, both had torn robes and were covered in blood. He told me that he and the boy needed a place to stay for a couple of days, a place that belonged to someone that wasn't involved in all of this. Of course I granted them permission to enter my haven and stay there for as long as they needed to.

I let them to their rooms and told them to take a bath and to come to the dining room after they were done. When they showed both looked healthier but still had fear in their eyes especially the young boy, as if they were followed by a pack of werewolves. As I sat by the fire with Serverus that night he told me the whole story. Before I go on can you pour me some Pumpkin juice Harry?"

Harry wanted to protest at first but after a strict look from McGonagall Harry only muttered something to himself and poured the juice.

"Thank you Harry. Serverus was had became a Deatheater but at the same time a spy for an order that worked against Voldemort. The boy that was with him was named Draco Malfoy and was indeed the son of Lucius Malfoy. Both were Deatheaters, be it that Draco became one only recently. Draco's mother was against Draco becoming a Deatheater but she couldn't deny that his whole upbringing would have let him to becoming one. She had come to Serverus with her sister Bellatrix and made Serverus take an Unbreakable Vow unto that he would look after Draco and help him to complete his assignments. He knew that Bellatrix had doubted his loyalty to the cause since he had worked for Dumbledore ever since Voldemorts first downfall. There was nothing that Serverus could do but to take the vow, if he didn't it would make him look unloyal to the cause and blowing his cover as spy in the organisation. He asked the boy a couple of times what his tasks were but he didn't got anything out of him.

Earlier this night there had been a attack on Hogwarts he told me, loads of Deatheaters made an attempt to kill everyone in the school including Dumbledore. He had been called by another Professor and hurried upstairs to find Dumbledore and protect him. He found him, with Draco standing across him, wand pulled and aimed at the Headmaster. It than hit him, Draco's task had been to murder Dumbldore but clearly couldn't fulfil it. He had to help him for if he didn't he would die himself because of the Vow he had taken."

The room was silent, this indeed was the least McGonagall and Harry had expected to hear.

"But why was his life more important than Dumbledore's?" Harry asked after having the story sank in a bit.

"I have asked him that same question but he wouldn't say why he did it. I thought that maybe in a few days he'd soften up and tell me but it never got to that. When i woke the next morning they both were gone, he did however thanked me for my hospitality in a small letter that was delivered that afternoon."

"Did Draco Malfoy spoke any words while he was with you?" McGonagall asked in a curious voice

"Not more than goodnight before he left for his room, the boy was clearly in shock"

"Severus di not spoke of where he would head to next?"

"No Harry not at all, I thaught that he and the boy were going to stay for a couple of days with me as he said. I wanted to ask more but saved it for another moment for I shocked myself of Dumbledore's death."

"Understandable. Serverus told you he would stay for a couple of days but was gone the next morning. Do you have any idea why he left so soon?"

"Not at all Headmistress, there was no sign of wizards coming through my mansion ground wards or in the mansion itself. Neither was there any danger from me or my house-elves so him so I still touch in the dark about why he left."

"Did he gave any items to you?" Harry asked

"Not that I am aware of, I'm sorry Harry no possible horcruxes"

"You know about them?" Harry asked flabbergasted

"Well I knew that he had at least had split his soul in two after he returned but as you speak of 'them' I assume he split his soul into more."

Harry looked over to McGonagall to see if he was allowed to speak about the subject and saw her shaking her head almost unnoticeably.

"Well it is a possibility isn't it, I don't know" Harry said quickly

"Harry I want you to go to your dormitories, it is late and there is more that I need to talk about with Professor Mehtlik but that is none of your interest nor is it of any importance to your tasks." Mcgonagall said.

Harry was still looking eye to eye with Mehtlik and had the feeling he knew we wasn't telling all he knew "uhm… Okay. Goodnight Professors"

* * *

Numb struck Harry left the Headmistress' office, this placed Snape in a different light but still didn't justify his doings and neither made it clear on which side Snape really was in the end. Ron was still waiting up with both Hermione and Ginny to hear everything that had went on in McGonagall's office.

"I still think Snape is a filthy rat and there is nothing that is going to make me change my views on him" Ron said firm after Harry was done talking.

"As much as I hate Snape this does change my view on him a bit but also raises a lot of questions" Hermione said.

"You're right Hermione, but I still see him as murderer" Ginny whispered.

"Anyhow it's our Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and I don't want to let it be spoiled by all of this. I'm off to bed" Ron stated

"I'll join ya mate, G'night guys"

Harry and Ron went up to their room and after a quick thought exchange they both fell asleep.

* * *

A dark voice laughing maliciously. A green flash. Dumbledore flying lifelessly over the tower balcony. 

"I've seen this so many times" Harry thought in his dream "every time the same images but no riddle or anything in them."

Again the Dark voice laughing. Dark shady figures running, coming to a halt. Hiding.

One of them has blue eyes but when Harry peers into them they turn to red snake eyes.

* * *

Harry woke up all of a sudden, his sheets as a pile on his bed end, his body all covered in cold sweat. Harry sighed, again that awful dream with Dumbledore getting killed, he grew tired of it. But what about the figures in his dream? He never saw them before and couldn't remember ever having seen them before. It started with the same evil laugh, Voldemort's? Was he so proud of his accomplishment that he kept thinking about it? Maybe. Harry was more intrigued by the shady figures. Was it coincidence that he dreamt of these eyes? For they looked the same as Mehtlik's raven Reginald had. He again felt that incredible need to talk to Dumbledore, and yet he couldn't and knew it. It was frustrating, it made him angry but thinking about the late Headmasters dead made him sad again. He was going to talk to McGonagall after they were back from the trip or maybe to Mehtlik if he wasn't angry with him. Harry got up and dressed and placed his thick robes on his bed so that he could retrieve them easily after breakfast. 

When he was done eating he and Ron left for the tower to pick up their cloaks but also the ones that belonged to Hermione and Ginny who both had placed them on a chair in the common room. When they made their way back to the Great oak doors they bumped into Professor Mehtlik.

"Moring Potter, Weasly"

"Goodmorning Professor,………"Ron couldn't think of a topic to start upon, a silence followed that was at last broken by Mehtlik.

"Well if You don't mind I have a class to attend to, have fun on your trip."

"Are you not accompanying us Professor?" Harry asked somewhat astounded

"Sort of" Mehtlik smirked as he pointed to a large raven that was soaring above the group that was waiting to leave for Hogsmeade. "Well boys get going your welcome committee is already waiting for you outside. Have a good time, and please do not think about school for a moment will you."

Harry laughed and said goodbye to the DADA Professor, Ron on the other hand stood their uncomprehending the whole 'insiders' joke since Harry had never mentioned anything about it.

"Don't just stand there Ron, I'll explain along the way. For now we have to meet up with the Order Members that are waiting for us on the schools grounds."


	6. Going Berserk

_Once again Thank you_ **interestedreader**_ for your ever so motivating reviews, my god it sounds as if I'm only doing it for you;). Any how Enjoy everyone._

_I don't own any of the characters and/or exicting Harry Potter scenes that were used in the story that came forth from J.K. Rowlings mind, I do however own the characters Prof. Mehtlik and Prof. Venuta_

* * *

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna in the in front of the Great Oak Doors. Hermione sprang up at the sight of the two boys and started firing questions at them.

"I know we are late and that a lot of 'Ministery' people are waiting for me" Harry said to a impatienced Hermione.

"Fine fine, just give us our cloaks so that we can be off" Ginny cut between them.

Once outside a chorus of welcoming words rose by the side of Harry and his friends. Lupin, Moody and Tonks stood nearest of the doors and therefore were the first to talk to him.

"Hiya Harry." Tonks said. She had bright red hair with black lightning-like shapes here and there.

"Finally Harry you were supposed to be here at nine hundred hours." Moody grumped

"Give it a rest Alastor he's here now. Hi Harry" Lupin said. "We're going to be your personal body guards while the rest of Order Members protect the rest of the group, okay?"

Harry looked over Lupin's shoulder and sawHestia Jones standing with a group of students. As he looked over to the other side he recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt standing too with a couple of students.

The group now being complete took off through the large gate with winged hogs standing on pillars at each side.

"So how's seventh year Harry?" Lupin asked as they walked on a grassy road.

"Long hours of studying, very few sleep." Harry answered

"Still the same as when I left." Lupin smiled "And what about Professor Mehtlik?"

Harry told Lupin and Tonks everything that had happened until now, even what had happened last night in McGonagall's office.

"Hmm I think I know why there has been called an emergency meeting tonight than" Tonks said concluding. "But he doesn't sound all that bad."

Lupin gave her an awkward look before he continued "But your telling me that the schools DADA teacher isn't coming along this trip?"

"No McGonagall found it that there were enough 'Ministry wizards' coming along.

"And besides someone had to stay at Hogwarts and guard the place while McGonagall is gone" Moody spoke out of nothing.

"McGonagall gone, off to Grimauld's Place?" Harry asked in a soft voice

"Indeed me boy, preparing tonight's meeting." Moody stated "Hmmmpf what is it with that raven following us al the time? "

"That is Reginald, Mehtlik's raven." Harry stated

"Oy, you were going to tell me what Mehtlik meant this morning" Ron nudged Harry

"Not now Ron when we're a bit more alone okay" Harry whispered

For the whole journey the Order members talked to each other, sometimes taking a de-tour or hiding in the scenery as Moody ordered, but eventually they got there without having seen a single Dark creature, except for Reginald who nearly had become a roasted raven if Lupin hadn't eased Moody nerves.

As they arrived at Hogsmeade the whole group was separated into smaller groups which got a personal guard with them for the day until they united at the central square at the end of it. Once everyone had a group to stick to the groups took off in different directions. Tonks, Ginny and Hermione left as a group leaving of Ron, Neville and Harry alone with Moody and Lupin. Lupin told that he wanted to have a private talk with Harry, preferably not at the Three Brooms sticks but at the Hog's Head. Harry concurred and told the rest of the group they would catch up later.

As they sat and ordered 2 butter beers Lupin spoke to Harry.

"How is your quest coming along Harry?"

"I've found only one lead"

"Have you spoke with Dumbledore's picture about it?"

"No I haven't, McGonagall told me that he hasn't woken up yet."

"inconvenient" Lupin said not pressing the Horcrux matter "What about your trip to.." he swallowed the last words as the bartender brought them their dusty bottles of butterbeer.

"Your trip to Godric's Hollow, found any thing there?" he continued leaning towards Harry a bit.

* * *

Had he found anything there? Nothing but pain and desire to see his parents he found. He arrived at a sunny afternoon, and was at first shocked that Godric's Hollow wasn't a small town any more. Godric's Hollow existed only of Harry's former house now, not to say mansion. As he walked up to the house memories poured in, he saw his mother and father looking proud at him when he said something that sounded like mummy. After having stood still for a moment to savour the memory he pressed on and came to the main back door and entered the house. A lot of dust, was the first thought that crossed Harry's mind as he touched the dusty stairs banisters. He started exploring the house room for room, picking up items along the way that he wanted to keep, mostly pictures of his parents.

Although the house was empty it hadn't been robbed empty, probably tried though Harry thought. He came to a room at the end of the west wing next to his former parents room where he had spent a moment laying on their former bed. As he touched the doorknob a flash of pain went through his scar. It was so intense that it knocked him out for a few seconds. He lay there unable to move but still registering everything that went on around him, which wasn't much.

"This must be the room where it all happened" he spoke to himself. He touched the doorknob again and felt the same pain only this time being prepared for it he opened the door before being tossed aback. Harry got up and entered his former baby room, he found himself getting dizzy as soon as he stepped in. No signs of a fight, that must have taken place in other parts of the house he thought to himself as he let his fingers slide over his old bedstead. The rooms smelled of dead to Harry, although he knew there was no odor whatsoever in that room.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Hmm wha..what?" he muttered as he was snapped from his memory

"Did you find anything at Godric's Hollow?"

"No I haven't, nothing else than old photographs that is"

"Hmm well be sure to hold onto those" Lupin said while padding him on the shoulder. "Though I have to say I'd expected more from that trip. If you want I can accompany you searching."

"Don't we have to discuss that with Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course but we can do that tonight"

"Tonight?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows

"Yes of course, hasn't anyone told you are expected to be there tonight?"

"No one"

"So much for communication…" Lupin sighed.

"Are Ron and Hermione coming along?

"Yes that was the plan and really the main reason why I wanted tot talk to you right now. To discuss the 'plan the campagne' for tonight."

Lupin explained how and where the trio would have to gather, and where they would meet the Order Members who were going to accompany them on the trip. They were going to Apparate but the Order wanted to be sure that the spot was secure nonetheless. After everything was clear to Harry they drank their butter beers and left for the others.

* * *

Everybody spent their afternoon shopping, most people had a 'to do' list not only for themselves but also for the ones that weren't allowed to join the Hogsmeade trip. At some point it looked more of a 'buy-all-u-can race' than a Hogsmeade trip. Students walking with piles of well stuff wasn't a uncommon sight, of course there were also the ones that shrunk their possessions but showing off how much you bought was the sport that day. But as always the fun had to come to an end and around 4 O'clock they gathered at the central square. Moody ordered everyone to shrink their possessions so that they could maneuver properly when it came to a encounter with dark creatures, or Deatheaters.

As Harry turned his head to look one last time to the Hogsmeade stores, he caught something that he hadn't seen for quite some time. A black shady figure moved just behind a rock as Harry wanted to focus on it. Harry walked from to crowd up to where he had seen the figure. He heard heavy breathing, as he pulled his wand a wizard threw of his torn invisibility cloak and fired a hex at him. Harry sprang aside and hid behind the house corner.

Lupin had seen Harry moving towards the object and alarmed the others. As the whole group came into action they saw numerous invisibility cloaks thrown off in all directions and hexes flying towards them. They were surrounded, the attackers had chosen very strategic positions but as far a to tell they were outnumbered to begin with. It didn't made them less dangerous though.

Harry sat behind the corner and fired hexes at the point where he saw counter-hexes came from. A purple hex his the stones of the corned and blew a big hole, Harry was now in the open and had take cover behind something else. As he ran towards another door a bright red hex caught him in the leg. He yelled from pain but pressed on and limped towards the alley behind Zonko's. As he looked over his shoulder he saw the dark robed man coming around the corner.

* * *

"Where is Harry?" Hermione yelled at Ron

"He went off before this circus started" He yelled back while firing hexes and cures at nearby Deatheaters.

Harry shot a curse at the robed figure and it hit him full in the flank thus blowing him off his feet. Joyful he turned around and looked down 2 wands pointed at him.

The shrieking voice of Bellatrix filled the air. "Hello Potter, done some shopping?"

Not even caring to answer Harry Apparated to The Hogshead. As he steps outside he sees Romilda Vane being cornered by two Deatheaters. As one of them beings to incantate a curse, Reginald Swoops down cawing loud. He blocks their path standing there wings spread.

"What you wanna do you big puffed up sparrow, c'mon move so we can end little misses life over there."

On that moment the blue eyes turned black and Reginald's feathers turned into a dark black robe. His paws into knee-high combat boots, his wings into wand holding arms. Before either of the Death eaters can speak a word both are glued to the ground, throwing up their stomach contains. Harry runs towards the scene picking up the wands from the Deatheaters and putting them away in his robes.

"Come on girl it's over now." Mehtlik said to calm the shocked girl down "Harry! Can you lead her to the secret passage at Honeydukes Sweetshop?"

"Yeah I can"

"Okay go with her I'm going to help others." And with that he left between the houses. Harry lifted Romilda Vane, he had totally forgotten that he had been hit and gave up after one step; letting her walk on her own. Guiding her and occasionally pulling her they arrived at Honeydukes.. "If she wasn't shocked she would have kissed me for sure now that we are alone here" he thought as he entered the store with the girl.

Three black bolts hit the huge Deatheater that was firing like a machine gun from a high roof in the back.

"Did you see that Alastor?" Tonk shouted to Moody

"Yes of course, you don't see Dark Arts used against Death Eaters everyday."

"You think it's that Mehtlik guy?"

"It is Tonks, look he's right over there" Ginny shouted at her after she had evaded a bright yellow jinx.

Mehtlik stood over the enormous body of the man he had struck down, stripped him from anything useful and rolled the body over on his side and using it as a human shield. With Mehtlik at this over viewing position the 'white' wizards enjoyed formidable assistance making a victory far from unthinkable.

Meanwhile Harry had let Romilda down the strairs and made sure she kept walking. He got back in the store facing Bellatrix once again.

"Didn't your parents teach you that you have to answer if someone talks to you Potter? O that's right they were killed." Bellatrix laughed

Harry felt a blind anger coming up and raged into battle, firing hexes and curses at the woman is blind fury. Overwhelmed at first she ran upstairs and took advantage of being on the higher ground by keeping Harry at bay at the bottom. She hit harry with a curse that threw him in to a cabin full with jars of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, his wand flew out of his hands. Bellatrix stood now close up before him, her wand pointed at his heart.

"Well it has been all fun and games but now it's time for you to go. Say hi to Sirius for me." She smirked

As Harry saw his Godfather being thrown through the veil in his mind he went Berserk, he made a take down for Bellatrix her legs screaming 'Accio Wand' along the way. He threw her onto the ground kicked her wand away and pressed his wand in her cheek. As she opened he mouth to say something he yelled 'Crucio!" He couldn't hear that shrieking voice of hers any more she had to suffer. Suffer for Sirius' death, for the harm she did to the Longbottoms and for the pain caused to any other. He stood there looking at the hysterical screaming body as he was pulled back by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"That's enough Harry." He shouted while pulling him back.

Harry snapped out of the berserk and got back down to earth. As he realized what he had done he got to his feet and ran off.


	7. Of Sects and Orders

Indeed it has been a while but I did not, I repeat, I did not abandon my story. Anyhow I hope this chapter is worth reading for you all, if not let me know.

_I don't own any of the characters and/or exicting Harry Potter scenes that were used in the story that came forth from J.K. Rowlings mind, I do however own the characters Prof. Mehtlik and Prof. Venuta_

* * *

Harry ran, in his mind forever. He ran to the cave where Sirius had hid himself when he had broken out of Azkaban, went inside and made his way into the dark gloomy cave. His running turned into striding and into steps, until he finally came to a halt and let himself slid down the wall. He sat there with his back against the wall on a cold stone floor, his wand loose in his hand, just in case. Slowly his actions began to seep into his consciousness and he couldn't suppress the self disgust he felt. Immediately he bombarded himself with questions he didn't know an answer to: How could he let himself go this far? Would he be prosecuted? Did he torture Bellatrix so long that she would be in the same condition as the Longbottoms were after she was done with them? He sighed, at least I avenged you Sirius, she paid….. for now.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village of Hogsmeade Order members were calculating the damage that had been done by this attack. No students had been killed or permanently damaged though some were so scared to come out of their hiding place it took more than Moody's eye to find them. The Deatheaters had all been stupefied and handed over to the Ministry for interrogation. 

"I've found another one!" Mehtlik yelled as he came running towards the Order Members with a student numb struck in his arms. "This is Elisabeth McKley. She was so afraid she blindly threw jinx after jinx at me until I finally got hold of her and convinced her I wasn't going to hurt her."

"If I was her I wouldn't have stopped jinxing, you're 'bout as scary as these fella's were, not to mention your as dark as they come." Alastor said leaning on his cane , eyeing Mehtlik.

"Enough Alastor! I think today Mehtlik clearly showed on who's side he is, so keep them thoughts to yourself okay?" Tonks spat between healing student wounds.

"Bwaarg as if we couldn't done without him! And what is this was all set up in the first place!" Alastor grumped

"Come on we don't have time to argue we need to transport the students back to Hogwarts A.S.A.P." Lupin came between them.

Mehtlik smirked towards Moody, turned on his heels and ran off to help others leaving only the sight of his half long curly hair and large black cloak fluttering in the wind. Everyone got back to rounding up and healing students or searching for them. Finally they rounded up everyone except Harry and Romilda Vane. The Order members decided Lupin and Mehtlik had to start a search for them as the rest stayed with the group of students to protect them from further harm.

"I can't find Harry or Romilda" Lupin yelled as he came running towards his colleagues after a few minutes.

"We haven't seen or heard from them either but we can't stay here any longer, we have to get the students back." Alastor said.

"Go than. I'll find Mehtlik and tell him you've gone ahead. We'll continue to search for Harry and Romilda." Lupin said after a few seconds of thinking.

"Alright we'll be off than" Alastor said so that everyone could hear him.

The group marched off with a somewhat quick pass. Just before they left Moody leant over to Lupin and whispered: "Don't turn your back on that Mehtlik, I've got a feeling that he has more up his sleeve than he shows, literally"

Lupin waved the so called advise away and ran off in search for any of the three wizards. He systematically searched the houses and shops but didn't had any success until he heard his name coming from the edge of town. As he ran towards the sound he saw red sparks flying above the roofs coming from the hills around Hogsmeade. Again he heard his name as he ran, this time he answered with blue sparks to notify that he had heard it. When he arrived at the scene he saw Harry standing next to Mehtlik with an absent-mined look on his face.

"Harry where on earth have you been all the while? You had us searching like crazy."

"I was in the cave Sirius had used during the manhunt for him." Harry said blank with an expressionless face.

Lupin exchanged worried looks with Mehtlik a few seconds and than softly said: "I should have known that. Have you found Romilda yet Mordacay?"

"I let her through the secret passage under Honeydukes after Professor Mehtlik had taken care of the Deatheaters who had her cornered. She should already be in Hogwarts right now." Harry spoke before any word had left Mehtlik's lips.

The older wizards sighed out of relieve and rejoice that everyone was unharmed and save. The trio apparated to the school front gate and entered the school grounds where they found Headmistress McGonagall and several other teachers waiting for them. Harry was immediately taken away by Madam Pomfrey to examine his leg injury. The Order Members and Professors left with Headmistress McGonagall for an emergency meeting in her room.

* * *

The quiet Headmaster/Headmistress room was soon filled with voices, all with another sound. From emotional to shocked to steady and strong, the last mainly came from the Auror part of the witnesses for they had learned to have supreme control over their emotions in their training days. 

"What a disgrace, how low could Voldemort go! An attack on students in broad daylight!" Professor Venuta said emotionally but even now she managed to maintain a seductive undertone.

Professor Flitwick, shocked that this seemingly graceful and adorable woman actually pronounced the name, agreed with here "this shows the lack of respect he is giving us, even children aren't save any more"

"They never were, I mean he went out there for Harry before. After that they weren't of importance to him any more. It seems they are now, at least important enough to plan an attack on." Lupin said after he took his head from his hands.

"I don't think he planned for this to happen, I doubt if it was meant as an attack at all" Mehtlik said

Silence filled the room until Moody sat straight and turned to Mehtlik. "And how would you know, eh? Did he told you his plans when the two of you had tea?"

Mehtlik spoke after a sigh "No Moody, isn't it a bit unlike Voldemort to just attack without a proper plan? I mean what happened this afternoon was pure chaos there was no plan what so ever and I doubt if it was meant to come to an encounter with us in the first place."

"There is some sense in there Alastor you've got to agree, they were with very few and all had invisibility cloaks on. Maybe Mehtlik is right and were they just surveying." Shacklebolt spoke

"Whatever they were doing we won't be getting it out of Bellatrix in the coming days." Alastor grumped.

"What do you mean Alastor?" McGonagall asked

"Bellatrix ran into Harry, or Harry ran into Bellatrix that too is possible, even more logical" Tonks said, her voice in full speed not noting the occasionally rolling eyes of other wizards in the room.

"Ahem Tonks never mind, please come to the point" McGonagall said trying not too sound too eager or angry.

"Oh right sorry Minerva" She said blushing "The two met inside of Honeydukes when Harry got out after he let Romilda Vane into safety. They had a duel of some sort with the outcome that Harry had disarmed her and hexed her."

"That doesn't sound very disturbing" Minerva said on a tone which inflicted that she knew it was going to be worse.

"He Tortured Bellatrix Minerva. He used the Cruciatus curse on her and not for a short period either." Kinsley Shacklebolt spoke with full earnest in his heavy voice.

Minerva held her breath for a second, and just listened in awe. "Did she survive?" she asked when she caught her breathe.

"She'll live, but it was a close call. I think she's used to some torturing and that that might have saved her. But I don't know how long he had went on, when I came in he just stood there looking at the screaming body of that woman, and it didn't seem to bother him. He… he somehow seem to enjoy the look of it." Kingsley Shacklebolt said not able to suppress the slight revolting sound in his voice.

"Mordacay will you please go and see how Harry is doing" McGonagall said.

"Of course I will." He stood up vanished his black leather chair and walked out of the room.

After he had left Headmistress McGonagall sat straight and cleared her throat. "As horrific as this is I think it is our first predicament we need to worry about, namely the attack on innocent students. This said I still think that there needs to be done something because Harry clearly becomes more under influence of Vol.. Voldemort every day now." For a moment she hopefully glanced over to the portrait of Dumbledore. "I want to know why they attacked, I think that will become clear of the interrogation. Furthermore I would like you Remus to teach Harry as much occlumency as you can. And I have been thinking about something completely different." Everybody listened in awe and sat on the edge of their chairs. "I think we all have to agree that Professor Mehtlik is a very gifted wizard with unique skills and features."

Concurring sounds filled the room

"Therefore I would like him to join the Order." McGonagall stated

Excitement filled the room but it was the voice of Alastor Moody that made them all fell silent.

"No Minerva no! I will not tolerate this man inside the Order that Dumbledore founded."

Tonks again spat:"Oh Alastor stop it! What is it that you have against the man sure he is eccentric to say the least…" she was interrupted by a now standing Moody who came walking, or actually limping, towards her.

"What I have against the man? I'll tell you. Mordacay Mehtlik has been to my best information the leader of a dark wizard sect for many years, and is up till today. This sect has broken the wizard and muggle laws so many times that I've lost count. The fact is that we could never prove it was them as much as we could prove they existed."

"Do you know if this sect sympathises Voldemort?" was asked

"No they don't" Mehtlik spoke as he pushed open the door. "Really Moody you should be more discrete with this information. The first year Gryffindors could even hear you up in their tower, so imagine how well I could have heard in the infirmary. "

As he walked in he noticed several wizards and witches inconspicuously reaching for their wands, it just made him smile. He made his chair appear out of thin air again and sat in it, and folded his hands so that his finger tops touched each other.

"If I had pupils I would have looked around the room and to your robes, since I haven't got them I already noticed how you reached for your wands. Let me tell you that will not be necessary if it was for me." He spoke after a few seconds laughing about the slightly surprised faces.

"Mordacay" McGonagall started "As you might have noticed Alastor was telling us about some sort of sect your were supposed to be part of. Tell me is that correct and if it is, what does this sect have as a purpose of existence."

"Indeed I am part of a group that doesn't expose itself very often but isn't anything like a sect and as Alastor stated I am indeed leader of this group. It really could be compared with an order that holds most of the wizards and witches in this room as a member, we keep a low profile." He answered the questions with a smirk. "Only the group I take part in isn't all that interested in who has the upper hand in wars or who is good or evil."

"Than what does your group interest in Mr. Mehtlik?" Shacklebolt asked

"First of all let me state that I am not so much a leader of a sect or group. I instruct people in the Dark Arts in a save and secure area which is of course is hidden from the wizarding population and world for purposes that speak for themselves. It isn't much of a revelation to you all as I read from our facial expressions."

"No it suits you, now who do you teach" Moody asked

"I instruct people who are willing to be thought and, not of the least importance, worth to spent my time on Mister Moody; and of course you'd understand that I cannot give names with all these Ministry people around. But take comfort in the fact that it are less than all the students I currently teach Defence Against The Darks Arts."

"Professor Mehtlik, you never spoke of this with me before not even in the conversation when we had you on Veritaserum"

"Indeed I did not Headmistress McGonagall, but then again Veritaserum is for the weak of mind and unsuspecting, But than again don't we all have secret groups or _Orders_ that we attend, hmm?" He asked sharply

"I'm sure we do" she spoke back while leaning a bit more against the back of the chair.

"Professor Mehtlik would you mind standing up." She spoke

"If you insist" And he rose from his chair without any resistance.

"Now please stick out both of your arms"

Mehtlik sighed but complied.

Without warning two Order Members grabbed his arms, one on the wrist one on his robes sleeve, and slowly pulled them back. Everyone rose form his seats to see whether or not there was a Dark Mark. Slowly the sleeves were pulled back as in slow-motion, than fast. They revealed two underarms without a mark.

"Well I hope that this pleased you all, I will take this as a precaution matter"

"Nothing personal, to quote a certain Professor "One can't be cautious enough in these times" McGonagall said. Mehtlik nodded with a small smile and took his seat, impressed by the fact that she threw his own quote back to him when it was most appropriate.

"I do hope you don't treat all of the new the Professors like this."

"No only the ones that provoke it" Alastor grumped a bit disappointed in the fact that he wasn't completely right in his judgement and Intel.

McGonagall Wrote something down on a piece of paper, and handed it to Mehtlik.

"I want you to read this and remember it." She instructed clearly.

Mehtlik took the paper and read aloud for himself "12 Grimmauld Place, London"

"From now on you are an official Order Member, Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix"

Most wizards were knocked off-guard by this sudden gesture and turn around in the conversation. But welcomed Mehtlik nonetheless cause they knew that his different point of view, his different experiences and knowledge of the Dark Arts would make him a good addition to the order.

McGonagall looked up through the surprised and handshaking wizards and witches and saw a silent Dumbledore nodding slightly and smiling to her from his portrait..


	8. In The Raven We Trust

Happy New year everyone, may you folks make the best out of it and take the chances that are given to you. Enjoy the chapter, especially you interestedreader.

_I don't own any of the characters and/or exicting Harry Potter scenes that were used in the story that came forth from J.K. Rowlings mind, I do however own the characters Prof. Mehtlik and Prof. Venuta_

* * *

In the days after the meeting Headmistress McGonagall had tried to make contact with the painting of Dumbledore again but she always found him snoozing in his painting as she confronted it. She had taken Harry Ron and Hermione apart from the other students the day after the late night meeting had taken place and told them all that had happened the evening before. Harry's immediate reaction was to turn around and looking at the late headmasters painting, but even his action had been fruitless since he too found the headmaster snoozing in his frame.

McGonagall had told Harry he could trust Mehtlik and that he ought to pay him a visit in a weekends afternoon around tea some time. His answer was that he would reconsider it but no further promises were made from his side since he still had the feeling that Mehtlik wasn't everything he showed to be.

* * *

That night, after the meeting had taken place, and Harry and Ron found themselves alone in the Gryffindor common room and the conversations topic was whether or not to meet Mehtlik and let him get involved into it all.

"He knows that Voldemort has made horcruxes, no doubt about it" Ron said with full confidents in his voice.

"Of course he knows, it wouldn't surprise me if he had helped him reaching his goal with that one" Harry said scornful

"A bit drastic, but not unthinkable no. Might be worth it to listen to the man a minute, learning what he knows about it etcetera."

"Hmmm, it's not that I don't like the man but I feel that he has some tricks up his sleeve, you know what I'm saying? I think I, WE can trust him but Mehtlik does remind me too much of a Deatheater or at least a dark pure-blood wizard. And we both know what the last Deatheater annex Dark Wizard that helped us turned out to be…"

"I feel you Harry, but Mehtlik seems to look down upon Voldemort and his Deatheaters. He called them fancy show-offs last week, mere errand-boys. This man is a show-off himself or he IS incredibly good at what he does."

"True, but he still needs to gain my trust…. again."

"But will you visit him? If not for yourself do it for the Order Harry. McGonagall was really hinting about the two of you meeting for tea some time."

Harry got up together with Ron and both walked off towards the dormitories.

"Alright, Alright I'll go and visit him some time, on a boring Sunday or something like that. But somehow I don't feel like it yet." Harry muttered as they climbed the stairs.

* * *

It was the Sunday before last school week since the Christmas Holyday was near and for the second time this school year Harry stood for his DADA-teachers private room. He laid his hand on the doorknob, sighed and turned the knob after he knocked. No budge. He set pressure onto it and pushed his body against the door. Still no budge. He looked around the hallway but there was no sign of any peer what so ever. He whispered "Alohomora" and pointed his wand to the doorknob to try his luck again. Apparently the odds were against him for again the door that lead to the teachers private room gave no budge. The hallways was silent but there was some sort of low buzzing almost swirling sound coming from behind the door, he noticed as he stood still leant against the door. Just to be sure he once more tried "Alohomora" but again he stood there and the door showed no sign that is was about to open for Harry. It was a millisecond that he let his hand hover above the doorknob with his wand pointed to it when suddenly out of the black void of shadows Mehtlik's hand appeared and gently grabbed his wrist.

"I thought you valued me higher than the use of common spells on my door, apparently not." He said with a smirk on his face "Although I have to admit seeing the hoping look on your face each time you gave it another shot was quite the diversion."

"You were here all the time? You saw me trying to gain access to your rooms?" Harry stuttered with a bright red face. "Why didn't you say so"

"Indeed I was Harry, lurking from the same shadows I appeared from. It's a gift I've been blessed with by an African shaman after I had captured his Chimaera ." Mehtlik spoke as if it could happen to everybody any day. "And to answer your third question, it's fun to look at you trying."

"Hmm well, I was hoping I could have a talk with you Professor."

"Certainly Potter. I have already ordered the tea for this rendezvous, I was told by our Headmistress to expect you on a Sunday for tea." He said as he now fully appeared from the shadow that seemed to lift up like black smoke around his body. Mehtlik touched the door with his finger and made some sort cross movement over it for as far as Harry could recognise. The door opened and the DADA teacher stepped inside his private chambers, Harry followed on foot. After he had closed the door behind him he turned around and took a good look at the chamber. Again it had a different interior, one that wouldn't fit too bad in the Malfoy manor Harry thought to himself. There was dark grey wallpaper on the walls with black rune like markings on it which had a metallic sort of shining over them. On one of the various tables there was something that caught Harry's attention. It was a black pyramid shaped stone with fire red markings on it. Mehtlik saw Harry staring at the object and spoke after a few seconds:

"Interesting stone is it not?"

As woken from a nice dream Harry was shocked back to reality and muttered some concurring words.

"It's a Mar'agh Nash portal stone. Made from Romanian Longhorn blood that was boiled to over a thousand degrees and than cooled while adding Manticore stingers every 3 hours for a full moon cycle. Than forged into the shape and drenched in Nundu spit mixed with the secret keepers blood, in this particular case mine." Mehtlik said as if he were leading tourists around.

"Secret keepers blood? What does it do Professor?"

"When touched by its owner, or one authorized to use it, it opens and spawns a portal to the ruins of Mar'agh Nash."

"What is there professor?" Harry said with great eagerness

"One would find a sanctuary there Harry. A sanctuary that lies deep in shadows of the world. A sanctuary impenetrable for one that is unauthorized to enter. A sanctuary unplottable to the outside world, and it even makes its inhabitants unplottable. A sanctuary that offers protection to the ones that are repelled by modern day wizard society for their particular taste of magic."

"Is it a dark wizards sanctuary?" Harry asked while gulping.

Mehtlik nodded and continued: "I am the secret keeper of the sanctuary as much as I am the mentor of the apprentices that live there. I offer them a save haven and practice area where they can study in peace."

"So you ARE a Dark Wizard than. You should tell Headmistress McGonagall, I'd like to know what she thinks of it" Harry said concluding.

"I know a thing or you about the Dark Arts yes." Mehtlik said while taking a small fluff from his robes. "And for your information Headmistress Mcgonagall knows of it and allows me to travel between the two places, even with a certain student.

"So you teach people there?"

"Hmm Hmm" Mehtlik sounded as he stared out into the distance through the window.

"Am I by any chance the certain student that is allowed to accompany you there?" Harry asked after a few seconds of silence

Mehtlik immediately turned around with a wide grin on his face. "Well that took you long enough Potter. I have spoken with Headmistress McGonagall about the option of training you there, she agreed. So I will be teaching you to understand what Voldemort is capable of doing and whilst learning that teaching you some spells for your own use. That is if you really want to of course. The use of the dark arts come with a great responsibility."

Harry thought for a moment. "Will you share your knowledge of horcruxes as well?"

"There are more effective ways to gain what Voldemort seeks. But teaching you that would be wrong, I shall instruct you in the dark path of gaining immortality throughout horcruxes yes. But only because of it's importance to your journey. Now I want you to go to your Dormitories and get your trunk and everything else you think you will need and when you are ready to leave I will see you here again. But remember this is a secret between you, me and Head Mistress McGonagall, do you understand that Harry?"

"I can't tell Hermione and Ron? They will be worried where I'd gone off to especially with me being unplottable and therefore unable to receive mail." After Harry had said this it seeped into his mind that he would have to do this alone. Not only because Professor Mehtlik didn't want to expose any more young wizards to the Dark Arts than necessary. But more over because this was his fate, he felt it somehow that he needed to let go of them. Be it for the moment.

Mehtlik saw the comprehending look in Harry's eyes and slowly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and left Mehtlik's room.

* * *

Harry ran trough the hallways and in his hurry through St. Nicholas as well, who was highly indignant to say the least when only a "Sorry" was yelled from behind the corned at the end of the hallway. Harry hoped no one would be there when he arrived at the common room. It was the last week and most teachers only gave short lessons with only the most important things explained so that the higher classes had more studying time. As the portrait of the fat lady swung open Harry stormed inside to find it completely empty, a small sigh of relieve escaped his mouth. He ran up to his dormitory to find Dobby there sitting on his bed.

"Harry Potter Sir is leaving with the dark professor isn't he?" His shrieking voice sounded through the room

"What….? How did you…?"

"I was bringing the ordered tea to Dark Professors rooms as he asked of Dobby. But Dobby couldn't help to hear everything that was said." Dobby spoke as if he had committed a crime.

"Dobby you must not speak with no one about this okay? You have to lie to anyone asking! You have to deny everything." Harry said in a firm ordering voice.

"Must Dobby even lie to Harry Potter Sir's best friends?" the house elf asked with hanging ears and a small disgusting expression on his face.

Harry thought for a second "Yes Dobby you must" He said with a sigh after a while. "I have to go with him to learn about Voldemort and.."

Dobby had placed his finger on his lips "Harry Potter doesn't need to explain himself, the least Dobby knows the better. Now Dobby will help Harry Potter by bringing his baggage to Dark Professors Room. And with a Poof both Dobby and Harry's trunk were gone.

"Dobby wait!" Harry had shouted "I haven't even begun packing… oh never mind"

* * *

Harry had packed all other things he had needed in a bag and carried it in one hand while carrying Hedwig in her cage in the other. As he knocked on Mehtlik's door and entered he found him accompanied by Headmistress McGonagall.

They broke up their conversation and she turned to Harry. "I had expected to stand here sooner in this situation but apparently you didn't feel like talking to Professor Mehtlik yet. I hope you do now cause the two of you will be spending quite some time now." She sighed "I'm sorry Harry it's just with all the stress these days, it sometimes gets the better of me. You two best be off, don't worry Harry I'll cover you and see to it that you have an alibi when you return one that will even make Hermione and Ron believe in it, I promise. Oh and I'll also take care of Hedwig, underground ruins are not really a place for an owl."

"There are mouse enough and enough halls to fly through, besides Reginald has never complained about it ever so it will do for her as well."

"Well alright, I will see you back when the school begins than, goodbye."

Mehtlik gestured to Harry that he ought to step into the portal. Harry waved and said goodbye to McGonagall and stepped inside the blood red and black swirling portal. A moment he felt like being shaken by Grawp, but the next moment he stood in a dim lighted large hall. There were blood red mural paintings that had a black cross in the centre. The cross pointed to all directions and had runes at the end of each point. A moment later he heard a sort of sucking sound and Mehtlik appeared behind him.

"Welcome to Mar'agh Nash Potter, I take that you've taken a quick look around."

"I have sir. But uhm sir… could you just call me Harry?"

"If that makes you feel comfortable.. Harry."

"Thank you sir."

On that moment a large wooden door opened and a small selection of wizards approached them. Most of them were dressed in black robes with the same cross as on the painting on their chests. They welcomed both Harry and Mehtlik like they were family, and a large wizard –type bodybuilder- took over Harry's baggage. He introduced him as Nikolaj and had a very eastern, Russian like accent, but not less friendly.

"Harry, Nikolaj will guide you to your room and escorts you back to the dining hall for lunch okay?"

"Fine with me." Harry answered without any sarcastic undertone.

"Great, I'll see you in a couple of minutes." And with that he went off down the hallway flanked by the wizards that welcomed them.

"Harry come with me please, I will show you your room." Nikolaj said

Harry followed Nikolaj down the dim lit hallways that reminded him of Hogwarts in a way, they had the same castle like bricks. Here and there hang paintings of proud standing wizards and Harry even saw one of a large metallic grey dragon crushing a village.

"Here we are Harry, Nikolaj spoke. Take your time and settle in I will come back in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay, bye" Harry said and Nikolaj left him in the Grey and green room. It had the same wallpaper that Harry had seen in Mehtlik's Room, be it in different colour settings. There was an enormous double bed with large comfty pillows. Harry couldn't resist to walk over to the door and than ran with full speed towards the bed and leap into the pillow pile. Just as he was wiggling into a good position he heard Hedwigs hooting and sprang up to open her cage. Thankful but seemingly disappointed that it had taken so long she got out and sat upon the cage.

A knocking sound and Nikolajs voice sounded from behind the door. Harry got up and walked with him to the dining hall. Harry tried to remember the way as they walked back.

"From my room left up the stairs down the hall to the right. He spoke in himself." A bit to loud apparently cause Nikolaj said that it wasn't that hard to find your way around the ruins after a few days you know the place like your pants pockets.

They arrived at the large dining hall where there stood a banquet that was as large as Hogwarts'. He took his seat next to Mehtlik and was nudged by him when he spoke loud.

"Better get used to it Harry, the house elves like to cook and to spoil us with it."

Harry and the other wizards and witches laughed and began their meal. Harry listened to the conversations between the other wizards. He counted 24 of them himself and Mehtlik not accounted. He heard them spoke of spells they had performed and of the outcomes of certain potions that had such effects as giving the drinker a permanent derangement varying from obsessive behaviour to homicidal tendencies. Mehtlik noticed Harry listening with awe and comforted him that it was pure for study purposes only. Which Harry happily believed if only to soothe his conscience.

After everyone was done Harry and Mehtlik left to his private rooms. No surprise for Harry that it looked almost exactly the same as his room at Hogwarts, it was way bigger though. There were devices and objects there that Harry hadn't ever seen before let alone what they were for. Mehtlik gestured over to two large black chairs, which sat enormously comfortable, and a small table with… a black marble pensieve standing on it.

"Harry in order to help you I must know about all your experiences with Horcruxes, and what better way than to walk with you through all your memories about them. So if you will." Mehtlik gestured friendly over to the pensieve.

Harry doubted for a second but than placed his wand against the side of his head and pulled out a long silver thread and placed it into the pensieve.

"Right let us begin" Mehtlik said.


	9. Past, Present, Future?

Thanks again for reviewing interestedreader, and of course Wolfawaken. Anyone seen Perfume: The Stor Of A Murderer with Alan Rickman lately? Quite nice indeed... Anyhow enjoy this chapter.

_I don't own any of the characters and/or exicting Harry Potter scenes that were used in the story that came forth from J.K. Rowlings mind, I do however own the characters Prof. Mehtlik and Prof. Venuta_

* * *

In the following days and nights Harry wandered through his memories accompanied by his DADA teacher. Few stops were made because time was extremely valuable, the amount of time they had left ran lower with each passing minute. The two wizards only stopped for dinner and some sleep and on one other occasion, namely the memory in which Dumbledore was killed. It upset Harry that much that Mehtlik told Harry to take five and recompose himself. 

At he end of the fifth night they had spent watching, analysing and again reliving Harry's memories from the past years Mehtlik summed his findings about the horcruxes.

"So if I'm right, and please Harry correct my if I'm wrong, you and Headmaster Dumbledore already destroyed two out of the 7 pieces of his soul."

"That's right sir." Harry said.

"Okay and these two were: Marvolo Gaunt's Ring and Tom Riddle's Diary that Voldemort used to terrorize Hogwarts a few years ago."

Harry made a sound that confirmed Mehtlik's train of thought.

"You were attempting to recover a third horcrux the evening of Headmaster Dumbledore's death. This was to be a Slytherin locket but it was replaced by a person that addressed himself as R.A.B. and you figured it to be your Godfather's brother, Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Indeed" Harry answered. In the time after Dumbledore's death he had wandered through Grimmauld place for hours if not days all together. One day he had walked pas the family tree and he thought about Sirius' brother and was like struck with lightning by the thought of his initials.

"If that is correct I will have to look into other matters that are not linked to this… yet. But if I race on with my thoughts I arrive at your Godfathers house, your house since you own it now. Have you never wandered through the house and found any unusual items, jewelry perhaps?"

"Not that I can think of no" Harry answered after a few seconds of thinking.

"Hmmm, what about the house elf Kreacher, where has he gone to? He liked to keep all the heirlooms of the Blacks with him didn't he?"

"He sure did, when we cleaned Grimauld place so that it could be used for the Order he kept stealing objects that he valued; for they had belonged to Black family."

"What kind of object were they Harry?"

"All sorts of: candle holders, cutlery, name it and we have disposed of it."

"Hmm must have been quite some dark objects along them, I'd like to take another look of that cleaning you did."

"Sure if you value it of any importance"

Harry once again placed his wand against his temple and placed the silver thread-like memory into the Pensieve.

"After you Professor"

Both wizards wandered through a dusty room when suddenly Rons mother swung open the door. Ron himself, Hermione and Harry entered the room with all sorts of cleaning devices. After being instructed by Molly the gang went to cleaning business. After a few moments the locket was taken from a jewelry box and examined by the gang.

"There it is!" Harry said. See I dump it into the bag after I'd found out that I couldn't open it or anything and went back to cleaning.

"And there is Kreacher, he is looting the bag indeed but doesn't take the locket… no he doesn't take it with him."

"We scare him off now…"

Harry and Mehtlik watched till the gang was called for dinner and were sent back to Mehtliks room and the Pensieve.

"It doesn't get us any further but from what I've seen it is indeed the Slytherin locket what we are looking for." Mehtlik said as he got up and walked to his closed. He stopped turned around and spoke to Harry: "What are you still here? I'd figured you'd be half way to your room by now. Come on, we have to visit Grimmaulds Place immediately!"

Harry sprang up and ran to his room. As he entered his room, he immediately went for his trunk to get his wand and invisibility cloak, just in case.

Mehtlik and Harry left the ruins of Mar'agh Nash through a large set of marble stairs that transported the wizard upwards like escalators. After they finally got to what seemed the top floor Harry saw a large curtain and was gestured by Mehtlik to walk through it. As he walked on he fell down for a good meter and landed on his bottom.

"You could have said that Professor." Harry said while rubbing his backside.

"Indeed I could have, but this was more fun for me."

Harry turned around to see what he fell through and saw a large grey curtain with a shabby wooden sign above it that said 'Staff only!'. He pulled away the curtain and saw a old office with not much else than a few books and a wooden desk and chair. He turned around and figured that he had arrived in an old windmill. Large gears were making considerable noise, but no products were made by the turning gears. Puzzled as he was he was snapped out of it by Mehtlik who said that they had to get going and that he would show Harry this nifty little bit of magic after they'd come back from Grimmaulds place. The sooner they left the better. Remembering their mission Harry followed Mehtlik until he stopped.

"I haven't been in London for ages Harry, I think I have to tag along with you while you apparate to Grimaulds Place."

"Sure no problem Professor." Mehtlik grabbed hold of Harry's arm "Ready Professor? Here we go"

Harry felt the familiar feeling of being pulled through a tube, this time it was relatively long for it was quite some distance they had to bridge and Mehtlik tagging along wasn't making it all the easier for him. He succeeded though and arrived at the square in front of Grimmauld's Place number 12.

"Ahh well it's quite the place indeed."

"Can you see it Professor?" Harry asked

"I sure can, it appeared between the muggle houses the moment I stood here."

"But I thought that only ones that were told by the secret keeper could see the secret."

"Haha, you've actually paid attention to Mrs. Granger I hear. You are right but as you know and have experienced Dumbledore was a very bright one indeed. He left one note on which he had written the address of this place to Headmistress McGonagall so that the Order could still let his new members enter their Headquarters."

Harry knew Dumbledore had some sort of buffer and wasn't surprised at all when he heard this, it was a mere conformation that he was right about him.

"Alright Professor I'll lead on"

"Please do Harry"

The two entered the house and appeared in a dark hall, no one seemed to be there which was the work of McGonagall Harry figured. She had given him all the space he needed.

Harry lead on to the room they had cleaned two years ago. "Here we are, we cleaned this room and came across a locked that we couldn't open."

"Where did the objects went to after ransomed and moved away."

"Sirius was glad to get rid of the stuff but didn't want to totally thrash it so they piled everything in the basement."

"Okay we'll go and look there."

The two ran through the hall again and raced down the stairs that led to the basement. They totally ransacked the place but neither of the two came up with the locked they searched so hard for. After a few hours and double checking every bag and crate they agreed the locked not to be in the basement and continued their search in other parts of the house.

When neither other rooms of the house or Kreachers lair gave any outcome it suddenly struck Harry that back than Mundungus Fletcher had stolen a couple of Black properties but they were never found when he was arrested and sent to Azkaban. Mehtlik concludes that the locket must be along those properties and the only way to get to them is to pay Mundungus Fletcher a little visit at Azkaban itself.

Once outside again Mehtlik told Harry to take hold of him this time and they appareted to the wizardry prison. When Harry opened his eyes he saw the ocean in every direction he looked and heard the waves break upon the cliffs they stood upon.

"Harry I will disappear now, you are going into Azkaban. Tell the Guard that you would like to visit Mundungus Fletcher because he stole your possessions. And what ever you do don't give into his proposals, play it cool" And with that Mehtlik disappeared leaving Harry no time to give any mutter.

He signed, braced himself and walked on towards the prison entrance. As he entered he found himself in a large hall with a desk and a handful of Prison guards. The entrance hall itself was already larger than the whole building looked like from the outside, Harry thought it to be the best disguise indeed and thought it to work like the tents they had used with the Quidditch World Championship two years back. Harry had to give his wand to one of the guards which would be returned upon leaving. Two large guards escorted him to a door which, upon opening, appeared to be an elevator. One guard stepped inside with Harry. When he looked to the buttons to operate the elevator he was astounded. The buttons varied from 0 to -101. The guard pushed button -19, the elevator doors closed and the elevator descended. The guard walked Harry to Mundungus cell, the halls whey walked through were obviously dark and only lit by occasional torches and the guards wand.. Along the way inmates shouted at him and called him names but most of them were staring blankly into oblivion, when they finally arrived at Mundungus cell he was already waiting for him. The guard told Harry that his time would be up when he had returned from his round. After he had left Fletcher turned to Harry.

"Well out of all people, it's the boy who lived. Are you here to get me out Harry?"

"Maybe Mundungus, If you are willing to do a small favor in return." Harry said with a voice which he thought to show that he was in charge here.

"And what will that be Harry?"

"Remember those objects you have stolen from me and Sirius, and properly stashed away somewhere, I need them back."

"Well if you let me out of here I'll give them back" Fletcher tried.

"I'm sorry Mundungus but I'll need those items back before I can release you."

"Harry please, get me out of here and I'll tell you straight away where they are, the moment I set foot out of this cell. I swear."

"I'm afraid that your word means nothing to me anymore, not since the joke you pulled me."

"Well I guess that we both end up with nothing than."

"There are more ways to persuade you Mundungus…"

"Threatening me now are you, Hahaha we both know you wouldn't hurt me!" Fletcher spoke with a scornful look on his face.

"Harry won't, but I will!" Mehtlik spoke, all shadow around him dissolved and he grabbed Mundungus by his collar.

"Mehtlik!" Escaped from Fletchers throat as he was lifted from the ground.

"Indeed my little smoking friend. My student here has been rather nice with you. Me on the other hand, I leave very little room for negotiation. And since you drew the shortest straw in this negotiation I believe you have only two options. One give us the whereabouts of the items and live another day here in Azkaban. Or two: Being forced to drink the contains of this Veritaserum vile, give us the whereabouts and live with more than one deficiency and tremendous pain for the next years to come. You've seen what I am capable of.." He whispered barely hearable in Fletchers ear.

"Yes Mehtlik you are have quite a rich imagination when it comes to that…" The man laughed nervously but the agony was visible in his eyes. "But there has to be a way to sort things out I mean.."

Mehtlik interrupted him "Yes we can and that is by giving the whereabouts of the items and than maybe and I mean maybe we'll get you out after all of this."

"Okay okay you win, I minimized the items and hid them in the Hog's Head under the second table on the right as you enter. Now please get me out of here I beg you Harry… I beg you…" Mundungus said with tears in his eyes. Harry wasn't sure if they were there because of memories to Mehtlik's earlier tortures or from genuine desperation.

Harry sighed. "You have impersonated an Inferius Mundungus…"

"That was pure desperation Harry, a cat makes strange leaps when in peril…"

"Come Harry we have more important things to do than speaking with this man…" Harry turned around but heard a tingling noise and turned back to see what it was. Harry couldn't see anything, Mundungus had walked to a corner of his cell though and seemed to hid something. Harry was turned around and gently pushed onwards, he walked through the hallways towards the elevator, accompanied by a now speaking Mehtlik, and waited there for the guard to come.

"Had enough of the man? I can imagine so.. Well I'll take you back up and see to it that you are given your wand back."

Within moments Harry stood outside on the cliffs again, only for a few seconds though for he had to apparate to Hogsmeade. Mehtlik told him that he'd see him inside and Harry heard a poof next to him. Seconds later he stood in front of the pub and entered the building. Inside the pub it didn't show any sign of Voldemort being back. It was as dim lit and filled with unusual characters as ever. Mehtlik nudged him and he sat with him at the table mentioned by Mundungus.

"I guess it isn't a good Idea to just feel under the table so openly…"

"You're right, who knows who is looking at us, best is to keep a low profile." Mehtlik rose from his seat and ordered a butterbeer and a firewhiskey and came back with them. They toasted and drank a sip.

"Okay Harry you are going to tip your butterbeer over onto the floor. I'd do it with my firewiskey but it is too good to spill it." Mehtlik grinned.

Harry laughed loud and tipped his butterbeer over. He got down on his knees and made some cleaning movements but got pulled up by Mehtlik.

"What are you doing…"

"Cleaning it up." Harry whispered back

"You clean with your wand Harry not this way. Getting the bottle with your hands was to be the strange act not showing this strange struggling movement"

"Oh right… Old habit." Harry said blushing a bit.

Mehtlik gave him an odd look for a few seconds but seemed to realize something and gave an understanding look. Harry got down on the ground again and inspected the table. He found a brown greenish goo in the opposite corner and notified Mehtlik as he got back up. Mehtlik felt in the corned and pulled the goo loose.

"Ah yes Mundungus' tobacco, poor man must have had noting else usable to hide the objects in." He split the goo and indeed several silver and gold miniature objects were visible.

"Now that we have it, are we going back to Mar'agh Nash?"

"Yes I think that would be the safest place to experiment."

* * *

Harry and Mehtlik sat on opposite ends of a small table and the locket lay between the two wizards. Harry had enlarged the objects back to their original form they had extracted from the goo and found the locket they had been searching for. Both Harry and Mehtlik fired several different hexes upon it, the ones coming from Mehtlik were nasty ones Harry figured after Mehtlik explained their effects on humanoids, but it wasn't damaged not even scratched. The two agreed the object had more beneath its surface and had to be opened. Mehtlik stood up to consult his library and left Harry with the Horcrux. 

"Sectumsempra!" Harry tried from a distance. The locket flung across the room yes, but than again so it did on every try. "Nasty piece" Harry muttered as he walked towards the object to pick it up. He placed it upon the table again and stared at it. For a good fifteen minutes he only stared and taught of ways to open it. He was fixed on the serpentine that lay motionless upon the locket. Mehtlik entered the room.

"Still no progress?" He asked in a rhetorical way. Harry shook no and closed his eyes for a moment. In a flash he saw the locket's snake transforming to Nagini to the basilisk and opened his eyes.

"What is it Harry?"

"Parseltongue…."

"Parseltongue?… The speech of Zalazar Slythin and his family heirs…?"

"Yes! Yes!" Harry said full of adrenaline "Parseltongue. Voldemort is a Parselmouth as was Zalazar Slytherin. Since it was his locket I think that he wanted to keep the contents for himself and what better way than to lock it like the chamber of secrets, with Parseltongue."

"Yes of course, it's all so clear and makes sense. We can try all we want but we won't open with the normal speech of man."

Harry focused on the snake and ordered the locked to open. It began to shake intensely but failed to click open. The two wizards both looked disappointed at each other. For a moment there was a silence of two wizards thinking what have gone wrong.

"Harry" Mehtlik broke the silence after a while "I fear there is only one solution. We have to use it for its main purpose."

"Wearing it you mean?"

Mehtlik nodded "I do not know what happens when you speak to it as you wear it, but I think it's the only way we can open it and ultimately destroy it.

Harry grabbed the locket but also felt that Mehtlik's hand grasped his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry..?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Harry thought for a moment, nodded and placed the locket around his neck, it weighted quite heavy compared to its size. He looked into the black void of Mehtlik eyes for a moment and felt that he let go of his shoulder and saw him taking a few steps back. Harry closed his eyes and again ordered the locked to open.


End file.
